Chupacabras
Chupacabras is an enemy featured in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, and has a larger role as a merchant in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. He's not to be confused with the Cave Troll from the original timeline, which was originally called the "Chupacabras". He has his own mythology unique to the Lords of Shadow universe. Background Often portrayed as evil, blood-sucking monsters, the Chupacabras' only real obsession are magical relics. When in the presence of such artifacts, they will do anything to get them. However, the Chupacabras are not inherently evil creatures, and most of the time, after a short game of hide and seek, they will return anything they have stolen. It had always been thought that the Chupacabras were a sort of blood-sucking monster, until later research showed that they were more like mischievous forest creatures that played with the belongings of gullible travelers. However, that latter assertion was not entirely true either. In fact, there are not many Chupacabras, rather it is a single immortal being that has roamed completely free from time immemorial, causing confusion around the world. Its incredible wisdom is only comparable to the originality of its mischief and the value of the relics it carries in its backpack. In its final years, it followed Dracula who, tired of its jokes, locked it up in the deepest dungeon, depriving it of continuing the business established in the castle. Appearances ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Gabriel encounters the Chupacabras during his journey to defeat the Lords of Shadow. He will play a short and harmless game of hide-and-seek with Gabriel with his magical equipment on the line. Due to his habit of being in various places, many brotherhood knights thought the Chupacabras to be a race, when it is revealed in ''Lords of Shadow 2 that he is in fact, just one wily immortal dwarf. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate A Fallen Knight Scroll mentions that a cell listing its previous occupants on a wall had the Chupacabras' name. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 At some unknown point after he became Dracula, Gabriel grew tired of the Chupacabras' antics and imprisoned him in the castle's dungeons. In exchange for his freedom, the Chupacabras opens the way to Medusa's lair for the vampire lord, and on the condition that he behaves himself is allowed to open a shop in the castle, selling magical goods. The Chupacabras is the only creature able to read and speak an ancient language to open the Kleidos. According to the Master Librarian's quote in the Chupacabras' bestiary entry, at one point the imp stole some of his rare books. The Master Librarian was so angry at him, that he wrote a brief rant about it at the bottom of entry. Quotes Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *''Coo-eee... Over here! *''HOT!'' *''HOT! Hot...!'' *''Scalding hot!'' *''Smokin''' *''Ha, ha... Blind you are!'' *''Short of sight you are??'' *''Over here, monkey boy!'' *''Glasses you need!'' *''Chilly... Chilly'' *''Freezing... Brrr'' *''Zzzzzzzzz'' *''Ha. ha... Found me!'' *''In front of you... Can you see me????'' ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 *''Please, come in. Come in. Make yourself at home. *''We haven't got much merchandise... we've only just opened to the public. Please understand, Majesty.'' *''The world is what you make of it, sir! If it doesn't fit, you make alterations.'' *''Go ahead, my Lord. Show them who you are!'' *''Show them that the legend of the Dragon is true!'' *''Yes! Make them fear you, my Lord.'' *''(if hit by an enemy) Ouch! That’s got to hurt.'' *''(if hit by an enemy) Oh, oh!'' *''This challenge is now complete!'' *''Impressive, my Lord! Only you could do that!'' Enemy Data }} Trivia *"Chupacabras" means "goat sucker" in Spanish. While descriptions vary, it is often described as a vampiric creature that drinks the blood of goats, hence the name. *They share some similarities to the Hunchback dwarves in size. *Chupacabras is mentioned as the unlikely name or nickname of one of the Brotherhood of Light members in one of the Brotherhood scrolls in Mirror of Fate. Perhaps he was playing a trick on the Brotherhood member who wrote the scroll. *Originally thought to be in numbers, the Chupacabras is revealed to be only one being capable of moving in and out of time. *Whenever he cleans his shop, the Chupacabras will sometimes chant his own name as he mumbles. See also *Chupacabras' Shop de:Chupacabra Category:Male Characters Category:Merchants Category:Supporting Cast Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Lords of Shadow Enemies Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters